charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Cream Man
The Ice Cream Man is a mortal appointed by the Elders to drive the Ice Cream Truck. When one dies, another is called. The Ice Cream Man’s duty is to use the truck to ensnare and destroy demon children before they wreak havoc. The First Ice Cream Man In the beginning of the episode, a young demonic boy was "kidnapped" under the pretense of offering ice cream and the playing of the Devil's Chord which attracts magical beings to their death by The Nothing. Prue Halliwell was attracted to such a van when she was younger but was saved by her father. In 2001, she and Phoebe noticed a young girl get sucked into the van herself. They rush in to save her to no avail. However they notice another three children and save them. The Ice Cream Man notices them trespassing and tries to warn them. He attempts to grab one of the boys, Ari, back but the boy incinerates his wrists and pushes him back in the van, revealing the boy's true self as a demon. When Prue and Victor return to the truck, the man is severely wounded but alive. He reveals that the Elders informed him about the Charmed Ones and that he wasn't angry at them - anyone would've though that any young child would automatically be an innocent. Prue and Victor pick him up to take him to safety but knowing that he wouldn't make it alive, and that there would be another one to take his place. He sacrifices himself to save Prue and Victor. Gallery IceCreamManofferingIceCream.jpg|The Ice Cream Man offering a boy some ice cream. Ice Cream Man approaching Sisters.jpg|The Ice Cream Man finds the sisters. IceCreamManwarningSisters.jpg|The man warning the sisters about the children Ari incinerating his wrist.jpg|Ari burns the man's wrists. Prue Man Victor 3x10.jpg|Prue and Victor tries to save the man. Ice Cream Man is sucked by the Nothing.jpg|The Ice Cream Man is sucked into the Nothing. Caleb While the original ice cream man was awaiting his fate, his replacement was waiting in the wings. Caleb first appears while the sisters are at P3, making Piper nervous. The following day while Piper is tidying up from last night, he introduces himself awkwardly causing Piper to think that he was asking her out. She rejects him stating that she has a "fiancé. Very large, very jealous fiancé" '' He later returns while all three sisters are at P3 to reintroduce himself. An annoyed Piper rejects him once again. Leo comes from behind to tell Caleb that there is a phone call for and leads him away. Caleb reveals himself to Leo off screen. After the demonic children are kidnapped and vanquished, Leo and Caleb reappear at the yard, much to Piper's chagrin. Leo points out that Caleb was meant to be here as the new Ice Cream Man. He reveals to Piper that he only had a professional interest and that he couldn't ask if they were magical and he needs the truck in a public area. Gallery Caleb's first appearance.jpg|Caleb's first appearance Caleb introduces himself to Piper.jpg|Caleb introduces himself to Piper... 3x10-Piperrejectscaleb.jpg|...and she rejects him. Caleb trys again.jpg|Caleb approaches the sisters again... Piper rejects him a second time.jpg|...causing Piper to reject him a second time. Caleb as the Ice Cream Man.jpg|Caleb stepping into his new role. Appendices in the Book]] ::(Book of Shadows text:) The Ice Cream Man :'I'n the guise of a man selling ice cream, this mortal is :responsible for capturing demonic children. :To lure his prey, the ice cream man plays the '''devils chord' :which is a series of notes that when sounded together :specifically attract demon kids like moths to a flame. :'O'nce lured, the ice cream man then sucks the demon :youngsters inside the vehicle, where the children find them :selves on a magical playground and trapped in that world, :the young demons must face the nothing. ::(See also: ''The Nothing)'' Notes * The back-up version of this page was sold in 2009. In season 2/season 3, back-ups from the book's pages were made. Four other back-ups have been sold as well; Vinceres' second half, the Charm of Multiplicity page, the Deflection page, the Dark Priestesses page and the Banshee pages. The first version of the page on Barbas was also sold but this was not a back-up. Category:Magical beings Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Season 3 Category:Innocents Lost Category:Empowered mortals Category:Secret Keepers Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:The Magical Community Category:Mortals